Dreams vs. Nightmares (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Dreams vs. Nightmares. One night in Canterlot, Princess Luna was enjoying her beauty sleep. Princess Luna: (sleeping heavenly) In her dream, she visioned her parenting hood with Yuna. Princess Luna: Oh, Yuna, I love you so much. Princess Yuna: I love you too, Mama. Princess Luna: How did you even get to be so special? Princess Yuna: Because I was born that way. The next morning, Princess Yuna gave her a good morning visit. Princess Yuna: Good morning, Mama! Princess Luna: (yawns) Good morning, Yuna, I was beginning to think you wouldn't come visit. Later downstairs, Celestia was preparing her fruit faced pancakes. Princess Celestia: Yuna, I'm so glad to see my little niece visit for breakfast. Princess Yuna: Good to see you too, Aunt Celestia. Princess Luna: Your pancakes look wonderful, Sister. Princess Celestia: So, Yuna, anything new today? Princess Yuna: There was the racing and fighting practice with Fizzlepop and Grubber. Meanwhile at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Nightmare Moon, her family along with Bill Cipher came up with a plan. Nightmare Moon: I have an evil plan. We could send those evil, horrifying, dangerous creatures to Princess Luna's dream and turn it into scary nightmare. Princess Black Hole: I love this plan. But what evil, horrifying, dangerous creatures? Bill Cipher: (clears his throat) See for yourself. As they all looked, the Tantabus, the Monster House, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor, and the Giant Claw make their appearance. Bill Cipher: Behold, I'll give you... the Tantabus, the Monster House, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor, and the Giant Claw! Indoraptor: ROARRRR!!! The Giant Claw: (squawking) That night in Luna's dream, she was enjoying her mother and daughterhood with Yuna. Princess Luna: Well, I sure am having a wonderful time with my dearest daughter. Princess Yuna: Me too. Princess Luna: What could possibly go wrong? Suddenly, the Indoraptor gets into Luna's bedroom and was about to grab her. But, Luna woke up from her nightmare and must see Yuna in her dream. Princess Luna: I hope Yuna is still at her dream. In Yuna's dream, she was claimed ruler of her own dreams when her mother came. Princess Luna: Yuna, I need your help! Princess Yuna: Oh, hi, Mama. Princess Luna: We need to talk, it is important that you listen now before you speak. The next morning, Yuna and her friends were in the middle of their training. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Okay, Ashette, go! Ashette: Yak Smash! (smashing the evil dummies) Grubber: Nice going, Ashette. As Yuna came to see her mother, she was very tired. Princess Yuna: Mama, I came as soon as I could. Are you okay? Princess Luna: (yawns) Not since I've been in your dream, Yuna. Hiro: Your mother was up all night, Yuna, she couldn't sleep well enough on account of her nightmare. Princess Luna: I don't know what to do, Yuna. Princess Yuna: (came up with an idea) But I do. So, Yuna gathered her friends as they brought her mother to see Gyro Gearloose at his laboratory. Princess Yuna: Gyro, we need your help. Gyro Gearloose: Let me guess. Your mother hasn't sleep well. Snowdrop: Yes, how did you know that? Gyro Gearloose: Just a work of my new mindreader helmet, the professor and I are on a finishing touch. Prince Sunny: With what? Ludwig von Drake: With this. As he removed the curtains, Gyro begins introducing the new invention. Gyro Gearloose: Princess Yuna, I give you the new and improved dream dimensional container. Ludwig von Drake: Princess Luna, if you may, you can rest up and see what is in your dream. Princess Luna: Professor Ludwig, Gyro, is this really necessary? Ludwig von Drake: Yes it is, Your Highness, but nothing to worry about. Gyro Gearloose: Now, let's get you some good rest. Just as the professor puts her to rest, she started sleeping and her dreams shows on the monitor. Princess Yuna: Wow, this is so amazing! Sherman: Gyro did an amazing job, Mr. Peabody. Mr. Peabody: Indeed he did, Sherman, it's fascinating. Gyro Gearloose: Look! As they watch the monitor, we see some dream ponies being chased by a Monster House, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor, and the Giant Claw. Princess Yuna: Oh no, those must be the Monster House, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor, and the Giant Claw! Prince Sunny: What are they doing in your mom's mind? Princess Yuna: I don't know, but we're gonna have to put a stop to this. Sherman: Gyro, is there anyway for us to enter Princess Luna's dream? Gyro Gearloose: Well, the only to do that is entering dream dimensional container and be put to sleep. Mr. Peabody: If it means helping Princess Luna, then that's the risk they'll have to take, Gyro. So, Yuna and her friends make ready to be put to rest. Ludwig von Drake: Is everyone, everypony, and every creature ready? I am going to release the sleeping gas to put you to rest temporarily. Princess Yuna: Ready when you are, Professor. Huey: Here goes nothing. Morty Fieldmouse: Next stop, Princess Luna's mind! So, Ludwig released the sleeping gas putting Yuna and her friends to sleep momentarily. Inside Luna's mind, there are dreams she once visited and memories of everypony and every creature. Dipper Pines: Yuna! Yuna, anybody there?! Princess Yuna: Over here. Mabel Pines: So, this is your mom's mind? Princess Yuna: This must be it, Gyro's machine must've worked too. Whirlpool Gold: We must be sharing our own dreams in Princess Luna's. Princess Yuna: Come on, we gotta see what's causing her nightmares. In the Hall of Memories, Yuna could see what's in her mother's past. Princess Yuna: I should check those out. Mothina: Be careful, Yuna. First, she could see SpongeBob saving the Princesses' lives before being petrified. Princess Yuna: Whoa! SpongeBob SquarePants: Here goes nothing. Princess Yuna: Isn't that SpongeBob? As quick as a flash, SpongeBob replaced all the princesses with realistic dummies. Princess Luna: That was a close one. Princess Yuna: Wow! Then, she could see her mother having an argument with her aunt. Starlight Glimmer: Wow. I almost feel bad eating this. It's adorable. Princess Celestia: Like I said, I enjoy this part. Princess Luna: (sourly, mouth full while eating a banana peel) Hi. Starlight Glimmer: Uh, Princess Luna! Wait! (deep breath) As you both know, the map sent me here for a reason, and I... think I found out what it is. Princess Celestia: Really? Oh, that is wonderful, Starlight! What is it? Starlight Glimmer: You two. Princess Celestia: Excuse me? Princess Luna: (simultaneous) I beg your pardon? Starlight Glimmer: I think you're accidentally hurting each other's feelings without realizing it. Princess Celestia, does it bother you that Luna never notices the wonderful breakfasts that you prepare for her? Princess Celestia: Uh... Y-Yes. It does. Starlight Glimmer: Princess Luna, tell Celestia how you feel about the fact that she never acknowledges the work you put into lining the hallway with lavender every night. Princess Luna: I... Well, I... I-It's not the best feeling. (to Celestia) I'm sorry I never noticed that you make fruit faces on pancakes, but nights are long for me. You might be a morning pony, but I am half-asleep. Princess Celestia: You think I don't get tired? I'm exhausted! Oh, I apologize for not noticing flowers in a wall sconce. But by the time I get to retire for the night, I can barely see straight! Even so, I still make an effort to smile! Princess Luna: Like smiling is so hard. Starlight Glimmer: I-I-I'm sure that's not what Princess Luna meant to say. Princess Luna: Is that what exhausts you? Smiling and being adored by everypony? Princess Celestia: And you have it so much worse, do you?! You've spent your evenings flitting around giving ponies lovely dreams! Oh, it sounds just awful! Starlight Glimmer: (chuckles) Okay! I feel like we should step back, take a deep breath... Princess Luna: Don't presume to know what it is like to govern the dream realm! Princess Celestia: And yet you know exactly what it's like to be me?! Oh, please! Starlight Glimmer: Enough! Then, Starlight magically switched cutie marks with Celestia and Luna. Starlight Glimmer: There! Now you'll know exactly what it's like to... be each other. (gulps) Princess Celestia: (gasps) What have you done?! Starlight Glimmer: I... went with my gut? Princess Luna: Switch our cutie marks back this instant! Starlight Glimmer: My apologies, your majesties! But I can't, even if I wanted to. The spell lasts twenty-four hours. I-It may have been extreme, but, uh, I think it's still a good idea? Princess Celestia: (serious) What? Starlight Glimmer: Y-You said it yourselves! Neither of you believes your sister knows how hard it is to be you. So this is your chance to prove it. Princess Luna: Well, I could use an easy day followed by a good night's sleep. Princess Celestia: You can try. I haven't had an easy day in, well, ever! But now, I get to sleep, and tonight will be a breeze. All right, Starlight Glimmer. We will do this. Starlight Glimmer: Good choice! Not that you had one. (chuckles) Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: (snort) Starlight Glimmer: I'm gonna stop talking now. Princess Yuna: Amazing. Then, she saw her mother smiles big before not being happy at the School of Gifted Unicorns. Princess Yuna: This could be bad. But then, Yuna begins to see how her mother took care of her as a baby filly. Princess Luna: Where are you, Yuna? Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: (looks under the carpet) There you are! (laughs while playing) Princess Yuna: I was such a cute baby filly, I barely forgot about that. Princess Luna: Who the happy filly? Who the happy filly? (kissing her) Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Yuna: (realized) Oh! I almost forgot, my mama's nightmare might return soon. Soon, Yuna and her friends were exploring Princess Luna's dreams along with those that didn't came true yet. Princess Yuna: Mama? Snowdrop: Where are you? Princess Luna: Yuna, Snowdrop, what're you all doing in my dream? Princess Yuna: We came to save you from having a nightmare about the Tantabus, the Monster House, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor and the Giant Claw! Princess Luna: Are you serious? Snowdrop: Yes. Just then, they encountered the Tantabus and evil beasts from her nightmares. Monster House: (roars) Princess Luna: So, you're telling the truth! Dipper Pines: Run for it! Indoraptor: (roars) And so, the chase is on as they tried to hide from the beasts. Princess Flurry Heart: Quick! Let's hide in there! Princess Luna: Good idea! As they all thought of hiding places, they made sure the coast is clear. Nyx: Are they gone yet? Princess Yuna: Shh! Just then Princesss Yuna has an idea. Princess Yuna: I have an idea. Princess Luna: What do you have in mind, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Have to get help from our friends. Whirlpool Gold: But how? We're inside our own dream. Princess Yuna: But we can picture our friends in our dreams, that's how we'll save my mama's dream. Soon, Yuna and to get help from many more friends just as they appeared from their dreams. Princess Solarna: (got out of Ecto-88) We're here to help, Baby Sister. K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88) At your service, Princess. Princess Yuna: Yes! I am always dreaming of racing with two of you. Pound Cake: I'm dreaming Po and the Furious Five already! Po: Help has arrived. At last, Yuna and her friends prepared themselves for the battle against the beasts. Princess Yuna: Get ready, they should be here by now. Wrencher: Got it. And soon enough, the Tantabus appeared out of nowhere splitting everyone up. In Luna's bedroom just before the Indoraptor about to grab Luna, Yuna, Vanellope, Dipper and Mabel burst in and put a stop to it. Princess Yuna: Mama, stay down! Dipper Pines: Alright, its just the four of us and one Indoraptor. As if to jinx himself, the Indoraptor made an ambush tackling him. Dipper Pines: Me and my big mouth. Mabel Pines: Dipper, remember to dream Blue attacking the Indoraptor! Dipper Pines: On it! And just in time, Blue ambushed on the Indoraptor as Mabel and Yuna got Dipper to safety. Princess Yuna: Are you okay, Dipper? Dipper Pines: I'm fine, Yuna. As for Solarna and Ecto-88, they rushed to the rescue and took out the Indominus Rex. Princess Solarna: Are you guys okay? Princess Yuna: We're okay thanks to you, Big sis. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) We'll distract the I-Rex, you do the rest, Yuna. Princess Yuna: You got it, K.I.T.T.! Snowdrop: Let's go! Lightning McQueen: I got this! So, Lightning distracted her, the Mosasaurus appears and grabbed the Indominus Rex by the neck and dragged her into the water, killing her. Princess Yuna: Goodbye, Indominus Rex! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Have a nice swim! Suddenly, the Indoraptor came up from behind them ready to attack. Grubber: Behind us! Princess Yuna: (gasps) Just then, Blue appears and attacks the Indoraptor before they falls and it fell on the Triceratops' skull piercing it to death. Princess Harumi: I don't believe it, Blue saved our lives. Lloyd Garmadon: Me neither. As for Dipper, Mabel, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, they throw the dynamite into the Monster House's chimney and fireplace. Dipper Pines: Come on, Guys, we've only got one shot at this! Dewey: Light it, Mabel! Mabel Pines: Right. With one lit on the dynamite, Huey gave one throw straight into the chimney and the fireplaces and blown up. Princess Yuna: Take cover! As the Monster House exploded, there were nothing left but bricks and household parts. Louie: We did it! But then, the Giant Claw appears out of nowhere as Yuna has to face it alone. Princess Yuna: Over here, Giant Claw! Princess Luna: Be careful, Yuna! With every amount of her magic, Yuna blasted at the Giant Claw as it disintegrated for good. Princess Flurry Heart: So long, Bird Brain. At last, Yuna worked her magic and banished the Tantabus back to Tartarus for good. Princess Yuna: Bye-Bye, Tantabus. Just then, Luna was about to wake up, Yuna and her friends then left her mind as they work up from the container. Princess Luna: (waking up) What happened? Gyro Gearloose: Princess Luna, you're awake. Princess Yuna: We did it, Mama! Snowdrop: We saved your dream! Princess Luna: Thank you for saving my dreams. Yuna, you are a dream walker just like I do. I love you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I love you too, Mama. Then, Yuna began to sleep when she was finished entering anyone's dreams. Princess Luna: Pleasant dreams, My sweet sweet Yuna. Princess Yuna: (voice over) "Dear Journal, I have my ways at helping my friends with their dreams. When my mama was having nightmares, I knew I had to be sure nothing stands between her or her dreams when it turns into her nightmares. When it comes to saving Equestria, it's always with a dream coming true. Your owner, Princess Yuna." As Yuna woke up that night, she started looking at the stars. The End In the end credits, Yuna was ready to enter the dreams of her friends. Princess Yuna: Time for me to go to work. With her dreaming of her own party, she and her friends celebrated happily. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225